


A Secret Shared

by lilac_poison



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_poison/pseuds/lilac_poison
Summary: Elain is being teased by the Cauldron to get it on with a certain Shadowsinger





	A Secret Shared

Sitting in the shade of a magnolia tree, in an alcove of the garden of House of Wind Elain's fingers were running marathons down her thighs. Her nerves were on edge to say the least. Have been for a couple of weeks now. The worries of battle were left behind and aside from gardening and baking Elain was left with this new and dangerous body, where all senses were attuned and visions flared with impossible force, leaving her shocked and confused in their midst.

During the past couple of weeks, she has been plagued by the same one over and over again. It seemed the cauldron was toying with her. It wasn't anything distinct, just blurs of motions, shadows and sounds. However the essence in all of them remained the same, during each she would be enveloped by the smell of desire a familiar scent and her own mixed in heavy arousal. The message was clear: the cauldron was teasing Elain with her future fate. It was intriguing to say the least but irritating, as she would be left flustered and even wanting in the most inappropriate scenarios. Such as the Night Court Tea Party, in which she blamed a headache, leaving her sisters and Azriel worried, and only Amren rolled her eyes in annoyance as if suspecting the truth. The occasions where her innocent character feigned off any suspicion from the embarrassment of her body were countless, and Elain was ever thankful.

At first she hated it. She was still a virgin, and these visions seemed like an intrusion into her innocence. One more reason to hate the animalistic nature of Fae, which she was warned against it back in the village. However as she grew accustomed to the new warm faces and the world around her she welcomed the opportunities this body provided her, the strength and time it has give her to live were wonderful, she thought. So, she needed a solution, to stop these 'visions'. Which she understood to be finding her partner. Lucien was out of the question, as the tether that bound them felt forced, she could practically see his attraction to Vassa so they broke the mating bond, and both confessed they felt free. She really did try to flirt with a couple of males from Velaris, which just left them confused and Nesta seething when she found out. Proving that neither was she any good at flirting nor keeping it a subtle. With the visions continuing she needed someone's help in finding her partner, someone who held enough power and information , but someone she also trusted.

Thus she found herself schedualing a meeting with the spymaster of the court. Azriel and her have found a closeness, not displayed romantically but her and the shadowsinger splayed their vulnerabilities in front of each other which ease and Elain felt comforted by his presence. Despite his infamous brooding nature Elain often witnessed a rouge side to Azriel where he would tease and mock her. He was perfect for the task, he could gain any information about anyone (thus he could maybe find her partner), he was her friend and most importantly could keep a secret.

Nevertheless, Elain felt lightheaded as the time trickled closer to revealing the truth and asking for help in such a sticky situation. To distract herself she focused on the leaves cascading down towards the earth covered in late winter Frost, as the magnificent tree started shedding her pink and fragile petals. She had planted a seed just of its kind in the back garden of Feyre's new house, she could only hope that it grew up as strong and breathtaking as the giant she was currently seated under. Transfixed by the motion she didn't notice as Azriel settled in next to her. Only when he gently put a scarred hand on her shoulder startling her, was she able to acknowledge his presence.

\- 'You are jittery today' A smile tugging at his lips as he throws a blanket over Elain's bare shoulders.

\- 'Oh you have no right!' she playfully smacks him in his chest 'but seriously, your shadows usually announce themselves to me, but they haven't been for weeks on end now'

At this Azriel bit his lip and was about to say something when he shook his head chuckling.

\- 'I need your help' 

Before she could explain Azriel muttered - 'I am not touching any Oleander flowers ever again'

Elain winced at the memory of burns on his skin. - 'no never' she looked with a serious expression into his eyes.

\- 'I need you to find somebody, for me' a hand fiddling with a layer of her winter dress, there was no going back now. 'Someone who suits and wants to be my partner' she blurted out all at once, that was better than the slow torture of embarrassment.

Azriel's eyes widened, going distant 'Why now? when you have just grown accustomed to this body, you are so strong you don't...' he paused as if reconsidering her request.

\- 'I have these visions' Azriel's focus was now honed on Elain like a predator, she gulped

\- 'What kind.. of visions?' his voice deep with a rumble. It's as if he could see right through her.

\- 'Well, I want them to stop, that's all. And I am convinced that they won't until I find... Find a partner' She ignored his question.

They sat in silence for seemed like eternity. 

\- 'Elain', Azriel started ' finding the one is very rare, even with mates, my shadows do not discern what hearts long for'

Elain was blushing furiously when she whispered 'it's not so much my heart'. Sneaking a private glance at the Shadowsinger, Elain found that there were no surprise written on his face.

\- 'I will tell you the truth' Azriel took her hand bringing it to his heart, as a gesture to comfort. His scarred hands taking a gentle hold to ground her.

\- 'But you must know I've done this for your own safety' Azriel wasn't looking at her.

Elain tried to understand the hushed shadows now swirling around them.

\- 'You know how you said that the Shadows don't announce my arrival anymore' His eyes were concealed by thick lashes, a blush now staining his high cheekbones. 'Well, it's because they haven't left your side in weeks now'. 'you have been emitting this scent, every now and again, that compromised you're safety, so I had to put up a cocoon around you, that contained the scent'

Elain felt so ridiculous, to think that it was her innocent nature that mislead everyone from her desire. She too now was looking down, unable to own up to the effect a certain vision had on her body. Elain couldn't help the curiosity however 'how would it compromise my safety?' At that Azriel only gripped her hands tighter, causing Elain to look up and find his eyes molten and heavy lidded, a crooked smirk splayed on his lips.

-' Wars were fought for a female in heat. The smell of your arousal could drive a Fae male mad.' Azriel breathed in hard, not breaking eye contact with her. As if daring her to do the same.

Tentatively she breathed in, to find that underneath her usual light honey and earth scent, now a heady scent of arousal was spreading through the air like molten lava. She took a deep breath to steady herself, as she recognised the familiar essence from her vision surrounding her. Elain slowly put her head in the crook of Azriel's neck to breath in the smoky pomegranate that has always surrounded her in her visions. Registering the sharp intake of breath from the shadowsinger, she chuckled quietly at him being so flustered in front of her for the first time.

Just because teasing him in this new and dangerous territory would be too much to resist, she whispered 'And is it driving you mad?' her breath tickling his skin and raising goosebumps.  
One whisper from Elain is all it took to break centuries worth of self control

AND THE REST IS HISTORY

**Author's Note:**

> shall I continue writing this fic?


End file.
